


San Diego SVU

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Character Bleed, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cutting, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depressing, Depression, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Moving on from the past is never easy, to heal from the agony from the loneliness is difficult, but an impossible and important task that Johnny Lawrence must face on his own.When Lieutenant Johnny faces a case that pulls him back to his past and undoes the healing process, can he truly force the demons back into their closet or will Johnny be swamped by them forever.
Relationships: Bobby Brown & Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Other(s), Mike Dodds/Johnny Lawrence, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Stolen Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

> I wrote this as an imagine where Johnny Lawrence is trying to move on from his past and leaves it behind...until one day a undercover mission goes wrong and Daniel LaRusso and the OG Cobra Kai find his raped body outside a bar unbeknownst to them until they end up questioned by Olivia Benson from New York and Nick Amaro from San Diego.

The wind breeze was strong and as swift as the El Paso River current, the lone waxing crescent moon glowed and shimmered above the reflective waters and reflected the light of the moon, the river was like a mirror as the owl hooted and the crickets and cicadas chirped and the wolf howled in the arid desert, the sand swirled and toyed with, by the wind, pushing the desert dunes back and forth as a body lay, rotting like compost near the riverbank, and the bugs were buzzing and crawling in amongst the gaping wounds.

The phone rang and Lieutenant Johnny Lawrence grumbled silently and swore as he grabbed the phone off the hook and replied 

"This is Lieutenant Johnny Lawrence, speaking."

"Your unit, Homicide is on a case, now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, it is urgent, an unidentified body has been found at the El Paso River, and they need a Special Victims Unit detective to take a look at it."

"All right, just gimme the directions and I'll be on my way then."

"God speed."

"You too as well."

Johnny sighed and grabbed his uniform and put it on slowly, guess that three hour sleep would have to wait, he grabbed his coffee and his badge and gun and drove to where the body had been found and sighed. Johnny was used to nights where he had very little sleep, in fact, he preferred night shift over day shift, but that was him in general, but his sleep schedule was often all over the place and he had traces of gray and white hair already showing near the temples and the crown of his head. He drove for an hour and trekked with a FBI agent who lead him to the body, Johnny gasped in horror and whispered

"Jesus fucking christ! They really did a number on this kid...he looks like he's at least eighteen, possibly a Male, caucasian and has good grooming habits. He was shaving..."

Johnny put on some gloves and opened the mouth and noted

"Looks like he had good parents too...shame this kid had to die so soon. He had braces, so this person was at least middle class to say the least."

He then noted the piercings and body jewelry 

"Hm...looks like this kid really liked the punk and heavy metal band music. And his shirt screams Anarchist group..."

Johnny's eyes narrowed when he pulled out the cellphone and pressed the power button

"It's dead...so most likely the phone had been used..."

He put it into a evidence bag and noticed blood on the pants 

"Shit...the perp sexually assaulted the victim as well...not good...not good at all..."

He pulled off his gloves and added

"Make sure you keep this under wraps. If word of this gets out, chances are, his buddies aren't gonna just take this lying down."

The agent nodded and sighed as he began bagging and tagging the evidence and the M.E took the body away after photos of the crime scene were taken, it was important to do this before the river washed away the evidence at the scene and they had so much to sort out from. Johnny had a receipt, some cash, a map of Dallas, Texas, a cellphone, some breath mints and a pocket knife which was clean and free of blood. He sighed and yawned as he went over the receipt and had several purchases of beer, some engine oil and cigarettes. Johnny thought

'Was this punk more malevolent than we think he is? Maybe he tried to kill someone but they beat him to it...or someone else fought him off...but why leave him there just like that? It doesn't make sense at all...'

The Lieutenant groused when all he found in the wallet was cash, he knew that there most likely was no ID, so he cursed a bit while he plugged in the phone and decided to call in a favor for a warrant to do a phone dump and try and get some answers, or at the very least, some clues that could point him in the right direction, someone was looking for him, he had a family and friends that probably were missing him and looking for him.

Johnny was busy filling out his firearms discharge reports when he saw a high school reunion for him, he pushed his paperwork aside and snorted, he was in the middle of a case and...some moron had the gall to send him this...shitty invitation to Reseda? 

Johnny just rolled his eyes and tossed the invite in the trash can and continued filling out his report, he lit a cigar and drank some whiskey and tipped up his eyeglasses that practically made him look like a nerd and hunched over his paperwork and studied it intently. He was busy typing away when one of the ex-Cobra Kai texted him about whether or not he would attend the reunion and he texted back that he wouldn't be able to, due to the fact that he had a case, and this was not an excuse, it was the truth, and Johnny would miss important leads if he were to take time off, Johnny hadn't taken a single day off in years and was known for falling ill on the job and refusing help and often using old-school methods of interrogation to get results. 

He typed up the report and submitted it to the Captain and yawned and read through the case files and left the precinct to ask for the warrant at the courthouse in San Diego and finally after an hour of convincing, he was able to get the warrant needed for dumping the phone records and he was studying the phone bills that were under the cell phone owner and when he saw the name, his eyeballs popped out for the first time in a long time in his law enforcement career.


	2. Justice For All

Johnny was now busy undercover in a bar, drinking till his throat burned, searching for a serial rapist that was stalking bars in Reseda. Johnny begged and begged for anybody else to take up the mission but Captain Amaro was adamant that he would take up the case and go back and confront his past as Amaro succinctly put it in his temperament filled words. 

Johnny drank as a woman sat next to him and started massaging his shoulders and smiled broadly, he saw that she was a blonde woman with cropped hair that was tied at the nape of her neck, he could see her eagle necklace as she leaned on him and asked

"You waiting for someone darling?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for a date, but I think she stood me up."

"Aw, that's too bad, you see, I think you're a great guy...you have such beautiful blue eyes. Very blue eyes, just like the sky."

"Sure, thanks for the compliment, you have a sweet necklace by the way, where did you buy it?"

"I bought it online on Amazon. I bought it becuase...it reminded me of Athena. The goddess of wisdom and warfare."

She smiled again as she toyed with her hair and Johnny could feel his head throbbing and he wanted to vomit so badly, his vision was starting to blur and his knees were starting to shake as the woman pulled out his badge and cooed

"Aww. We have a cop on duty...aren't you supposed to be sober dearie? Aww...how pathetic..."

"I...erm...lost...con...control..."

He brushed his hair to the side as another woman tried to reach for his side piece and he blearily croaked 

"N...No...don't touch...that....no..."

The other woman had shoulder length red hair and green eyes and heavy makeup as they both helped him up to his feet and they guided him to an alleyway and by then, Johnny felt so nauseated and dizzy that he puked onto the concrete and the redhead whined 

"EW! MY DRESS!"

the blonde woman shrieked

"Well I didn't know he was a puker!"

They dropped him with a heavy thud as one tore off his pants and boxers and one inserted his hardened length into herself and started riding him and Johnny groaned and coughed

"N...No...please...No...I can't...please...I'm sleepy...very tired...so tired..."

Johnny wanted to get up and fight these women, but they were so strong, he felt paralyzed as the drug robbed him of his strength and he whined like a petulant child. He could hear his step dad Sid and his Sensei Kreese both shouting in his mind

"TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! TAKE IT NOW! Be a Cobra! Not a pussy! Make a choice! Go all in! For God's sake, when are you gonna stop being a fucking wangless dork? What the hell is wrong with you? You're a pathetic waste of time, money and energy, you know that, right?" 

Johnny had all but given up fighting the women as they continued raping him, his body felt filthy and violated, he was embarrassed that he came multiple times in both women as they teased and taunted the sobbing man, he couldn't even scream, his mouth had been taped shut and his hands were cuffed to a pole and they soon abandoned him in a pool of semen, vaginal discharge and blood and tears. The blond man lay there sobbing and humiliated and unable to reach for help as he waited for as long as he could before his conciousness mercifully gave way to the darkness. The blonde woman stole his boxers as a trophy and the red head took his Samsung watch and giggled 

"What a filthy spoiled brat! I didn't know cops could now buy digital watches! Ha! Now it's mine!"

Daniel LaRusso and his wife Amanda were coming home from a bar slightly buzzed, but able to walk, but unable to drive as their heads spun slightly and they kept giggling after a double date with Jimmy and his husband Bobby Brown, they all were stumbling slightly as their postures swayed and they left the bar, Jimmy noticed that he could hear a soft sound that one could miss if they were not paying attention, he slurred

"Sounds...strange...look..."

Daniel groaned

"I'll follow...you...don't...go alone...not alone."

Bobby and the other two men followed Jimmy to a sight that shocked them all to the core as Daniel gaped at the sight of a blonde man, in his early fifties and his lower body parts were naked and the man was unconscious and bleeding from his head and his shirt and dress shirt were torn up. Daniel called the police and the ambulance, they didn't recognize the unconscious man, and when the police came over, the lead detective came over and read the ID number on the badge, he gasped and walked quickly towards Captain Amaro and said

"Captain. This is important. The vic is ours. He is Lieutenant Johnny Lawrence. He is the victim. He was raped while undercover."

Amaro muttered 

"Oh shit...fuck...this is going to go over well with Rafael Barba."

Johnny was carefully lifted into the stretcher and taken away via ambulance as the three were to be taken into the station for questioning and the evidence at the scene was gathered and Johnny blinked slowly, he could hear the loud sirens pierce through the sharp silence and the harsh white light above him stab into his eyes like a ice pick, he blinked once and twice before he turned his head and noticed that his neck was in a cervical collar and the two blocks on the sides of his head were restricting the motion of his head as he tried to squirm out of the straps that held his chest and legs down, but the drug was still in his system so he gave up fighting and closed his eyes again as the nurses surrounded the Emergency Ambulance entrance and the EMTs hauled him out and they pushed his stretcher to the triage room and they put him in his own room to give him privacy, unlike most patients who were given a corridor like room with other patients. 

As Daniel sat in the cold, steel and gray interrogation room, he saw Captain Amaro coldly walk in and began 

"Remember that you are not under arrest, you may refuse to answer any questions and that you may request an attorney at any time. I'm here to question you on the sexual assault and battery of Lieutenant Johnny Lawrence."

"Wait...that guy we found...he was Johnny? Oh...holy mother of...God!"


	3. Revelations of Innocence

Johnny slowly cracked open his eyes and realized quickly that based off his surroundings and how sluggish his limbs and brain were operating, he had taken some sort of substance, but he couldn't remember what he did take in the first place. His bottom ached horribly and his head throbbed and his wrists felt like he had rubbed them raw and his legs and ankles felt so sore, worse yet, his length felt so...achy...and wierd. He blinked slowly, he shivered from the harsh, cold air that touched his skin, the thin blankets from the hospital were of no use in keeping him warm. 

He noticed that he was in a paper think patient's gown and it made him feel horribly naked and vulnerable and frightened. He whimpered and cried as the detectives came in and introduced themselves as Detectives Danny Reagan and Sonny Carisi. Both of them were horrified at the sad state of one of their own in so many bandages and gauze. Johnny's clear baby blue eyes looked broken and shattered, tears ran down like rivers over his cheeks and he bit down deep on his lip to keep himself from screaming as the rape kit was done and the SANE nurse collected the DNA from his fingernails and his body parts and they took pictures of his injuries and took his statement, which was completely nonexistent due to the memory gaps in his mind from the fact that he had been drugged and raped and had been intoxicated as well.

Danny Reagan asked

"Do you know of anybody that would hurt you?"

"Yes. Dutch and Kreese. We have a history. I doubt either of them would go as far as to rape me however. Ali Mills is someone you might wanna look into, she is my Ex girlfriend and we had a massive fight twenty years ago that led to a breakup."

"Do you remember meeting up with anybody?"

"No, I was just casing the joint as this was my first day deep undercover and clearly, I was the intended target."

"Its not your fault Johnny, you did the best you could, given the circumstances."

"I blame myself more than anything in the world. I wish I had paid more attention to my drink, I turned around a few times to see who entered the bar, cause my chair was close to the entrance...that's all I remember."

"Any names? Faces? Anything that could help?"

"No, I'm truly sorry Detective Reagan, I really wish I had more on hand to give you. Really, I truly wish I did."

Danny picked up the phone and Olivia told him

"The DNA results came back, you're not gonna belive who were the rapists. Ali Mills, Natasha Zakaiev and Eugene Dutcherson all raped him...their DNA is on him."

"You have got to be kidding me Lieu."

"I wish I wasn't."

"This just just added a whole new twist to the crime."

"Get this, Natasha Zakaiev has already raped and murdered the victim that you found at the river, and scammed several men and women out of their life savings, has a huge rap sheet for conning her spouses as well."

"All right...keep me updated."

Danny hung up and said

"We know who the perpetrators are. They are Ali Mills, Natasha Zakaiev and Eugene Dutcherson."

"Ali raped me? Th...THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Johnny was beginning to thrash around and scream like a wounded animal, he wanted to die all over and over again, his heartrate was shooting through the roof as he gasped for air and screamed

"GET OUT! GET OUUUUUUTTTT!"

He tossed his case file into the air, the papers flying everywhere like confetti and scattering all over the floor as Sonny grabbed the papers, Barba yelled for a nurse and Johnny was sedated.


End file.
